pksandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Pksandbox Wiki
My_books.png|Books in Series One|link=The Maze of Bones 9780545323543.jpg|Cahills vs. Vespers Book Series|link=Cahills vs. Vespers 6668998-L.jpg|Additional Books|link=The Black Book of Buried Secrets Madrigals.jpg|Branches|link=Madrigals Branch Wc_10_amy_cliquemeh.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters 198px-RickRiordan.jpg|Authors|link=Category:Authors 400px-Mission.jpg|Clues|link=Missions 172px-Cardpacks.jpg|Cardpacks|link=Cardpacks 400px-Locations....png|Clue Locations|link=Clue Locations May: The Medusa Plot After the mysterious Vespers kidnap Cahills around the globe, they order Amy and Dan to steal a priceless painting in exchange for the hostages. The siblings rush to Italy to execute a heist that rivals the most famous art thefts in history. There's just one problem—the painting they steal is a fake. With the clock ticking, Amy and Dan have to track down the real painting before one of Cahill hostages pays the ultimate price. But Dan and Amy can't stop the Vespers alone. Each book comes with six game cards that unlock an online mission and allow you to join the fight against the Vespers. Are you ready? View past article of the Months here. News The admin team is ready and just waiting for users for us to torture-I mean put to the close-to-ultimate code-breaking test! Hurry up & join, slackers! Any questions? Talk to Swordcross! We got our first registered team! The Cahill Winners are Rocketslug and the Awesome X! No Slots avaible. We got our second team! The Janus Popstars are led by Gideoncahill1997. One slot avaible. The third team, the Lucian Spies are ready. No Slots avaible. Now we have our fourth team: The Tough Tomas. Three slots avaible. We have our fifth team The Ekat Scientists. Two slots avaible. Now we have a Madrigal Team, The Mysterious Madrigals. No slots avaible. Now we have a Vesper team called the Vesper Team. It is led by Santcruz. No slots avaible. 5 points are taken off the second and thrid clues and if none of the teams gets it admin teams gets full points. Good luck to everyone! The first team to put the coded word on my talk page earns their team points! Happyaqua Poll 8- Which section of Vespers Rising are you most excited about? Gideon and Damien Madeleine Grace Dan and Amy View past polls here. To make a suggestion for a quote please see Quote of the week suggestion page "Lucians are liars, Tomas eat broken glass for breakfast, Ekaterinas are smart enough to build computers out of toe jam, Janus can write novels in their sleep, blah blah blah. Do you really think all of that is true, Dan? We're not like any of those. But we are in one of the branches." -Amy Cahill, The Viper's Nest﻿ * 39 Clues Roleplay Wiki * 39 Clues Fanon Wiki *Official 39 Clues Website *Scholastic.com * Youtube CahillNetork Active * AdventureWriter28 * Swordcross * The Awesome X! * Amirite ^-^ OwlCity * Happyaqua * Rocketslug * Agent WindFire Semi or Unactive * Mermaidgirl45 * Sweetrose098 * PappyBlueRibs April 27, 2011 We have Templates on all of the Main Characters and A template saying you've read all of the series one books. Happyaqua April 17, 2011 The 39 Clues Wiki Community REALLY needs YOUR help with the book appearances on Saladin!!! PLEASE HELP!!! April 6, 2011 Now We have Vespers Badges to get even more points April 4, 2011 :Vespers Rising comes out tomorow. Ready for it. :Here's a sneak peek at the cards! Note:When uploading cards it should be called Cardnumber(ex243) Card258.jpg Card 255.jpg Card256.jpg Card254.jpg Card259.jpg Gold RIng.jpg March 26, 2011 : Note: If you are to upload photos please put it under fair use. ~'AdventureWriter28'~ March 24, 2011 : If you need to highlight a spoiler to hide it, please use the script to be the color of Black, and the background the hextriplet of #000000. Thanks! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk March 23, 2011 :Congrats to The Awesome X! for winning the writing contest! His prize is a platinum badge. Also congrats to our runner-ups, Rocketslug and Gideoncahill1997, who won custom avatar pictures! All prizes coming soon. Swordcross March 5, 2011 February 22, 2011 :We now have user boxes for your favorite characters! On your user page, type in . If there are any characters not there that you want, let me know! Also, plug in Ekat, Lucian, Tomas, Janus, or Madrigal for branches. Finally, use AllClues for if you have all the Clues! Swordcross February 14, 2011 :Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! We are changing the 39 Clues Wiki Teams setup. Just go to the page and create a header with your team name (you can create your own) or join another. The maximum is three people per team. When we get three teams, we will start with the contests. But your team can have one or two people, instead. Swordcross February 12, 2011 :I have made a page called: Manual of Style.This Manual of Style mainly came from the main admin of the wiki: Mermaidgirl45. Though because she is inactive an no one visits her profile page that much, no one was able to see the manual style that she did. Now i'm creating a page for it so that it can be seen and because in other wiki's, this is a step into making a wiki organized. Anyways let's do our best! By AdventureWriter28 February 7, 2011 : We have reached 10000 edits with everyone put together! The 10000th was on Card 226: Alistair the Underdog by Swordcross. February 5, 2011 :Hi! This AdventureWriter28, i just fixed the Template: Stub and now, i added a little picture on it, even though it is little, it's one huge step on making this wiki great. February 1, 2011 : Happy first day of February!!! Update: If you need to highlight a SPOILER, please use the hex triplet #D3D3D3, as it matches exactly the font color on this wiki. You cannot see the words behind it unless you click with your mouse and drag your cursor over it. Please see the example above.'''The Awesome X! '''January 30, 2011 : Check out our new poll system! And click here for all past polls! January 29, 2011 : Hey everyone! This is The Awesome X! I just want to say that the page for each Cahill branch all have a subtitle for Agent Card Codes, so Agents can put their codes on the page depending on what branch they're in. Don't be shy, put your code out there!!! January 29, 2011 : Hi this is AdventureWriter28! It took me a long time, but i have made a main page slider! Cheers! January 28, 2011 : Hi everyone again! It's me AdventureWriter28! Now we've got a newer Favicon! Also this time, i added the vespers in our sidebar! Also the theme has a newer design but im still working on it. That's all! See ya around! January 20, 2011 : Hello everyone! This is AdventureWriter28! We've got a newer graphic wordmark! Also the sidebar is edited and now there is Forums. I know that there are many people asking to become admins so leave at this forum Forum: Asking for Rights now! Also User: Happyaqua is now an admin! If you want to be an admin, check the forum ^_^ January 3, 2011 : We're having our first ever 39 Clues writing contest! Click here for the official rules. Swordcross May: Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer This month, it's this wiki's Newest admin Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer. Swordcross: How did you find this wiki? Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer: I was on another wiki when I saw this wiki on the spot light. I like the 39 clues so I clicked on it and started editing. SC: Why are you named what you are? RS: Rocketslug is a random user name I created. I love root beer and my first wiki was Lostpedia. On Lost most food is made by the DHARMA Initiative. SC: What branch are you? RS: JANUS!!!!! Loyalty to the Madrigals SC: Who is your favorite character? RS: Jonah and Dan. Jonah’s my fellow Janus and Dan just makes me laugh. SC: What is your favorite 39 Clues book? RS: Vespers Rising! Loved the chapters about Gideon & Madeleine. SC: Who is your least favorite character? RS: The Kabras and the Vespers. They’re both so mean and evil! SC: What is your least favorite book? RS: One False Note SC: Have you created any pages? If so, which one is your favorite? RS: I have created pages, The Madrigalator is my favorite SC: What do you plan to do in the future on the wiki? RS: I’m working on Template:Eraicon with The Awesome X! Also, all and all improvements Who should the next featured user be? Agent WindFire Amirite ^-^ OwlCity Happyaqua Chrocky action=purge}} Refresh ·''' '''· See All __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse